fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 16
Back by the alley... ( People look out their windows ) Kate) *Covered face* STOP IT! STOP LOOKING AT ME! ''' '''Person 1) ...Kate? Kate) ...NO! *Changes to her bakugan form* Person 2) O_O *Covers her daughter's eyes* ( Kate swings her arms with winds released ) ( Windows shatter ) Child) AHHHH! ( Kate flies away ) Person 1) ...*Runs inside his house* On Person 1's rooftop... Red) Uh...Ah...Ugh *Moves hand* OW! *Puts hand down* WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! ' '???) Wolf Red) OH...THAT'S RIGHT, THAT ! ???) I know, right! Red) AND WHERE'S C22! ???) Wolf got him... Red) THEN WE MUST FIND HIM! ???) Can't, the people down there...They're watching...*Turns back to Kate and stands next to Red* ''' '''Red) SO WHAT! Kate) Red... Red) AND I ME-''' '''( Kate kisses Red ) ( Person 1 opens a roof door ) ( Kate and Red kiss ) Person 1) KATE! ' '( Kate looks at Person 1 ) Person 1) I'm glad to see you again... ( Kate stares at the person ) Person 1) After all, I missed my daugther... Kate) Dad... Kate's Dad) Yes *Walks towards Kate* ' '( Kate walks towards her dad ) ( Red follows Kate ) Kate) Dad...*Holding arms out* ''' '''Kate's Dad) Yes? Kate) I MISSED YOU! *Tears fall* Kate's Dad) I missed you too *Stops* ( Kate walks into her dad's arms ) Kate) I love you... Red) ... Kate's Dad) Me too, me-''' '''Red) SHUT UP! Kate) ... ( Kate's Dad lets go of Kate ) Kate's Dad) What did you tell me? Red) I said...SHUT-UP! Kate's Dad) What's wrong? Red) YOU! Kate) ...Red... Red) YOU SO UGLY! ''' '''Kate's Dad) Listen...Calm down, I can help you... Red) NO! Kate's Dad) You obviously are my daughter's lover, so I'll help you Red) YOU'LL NEVER HELP ME! ( Kate places her hand on her dad's shoulder ) Kate's Dad) ... Kate) Leave him... Kate's Dad) No... Kate) Please Kate's Dad) But what does he have to go to? ( Red charges towards Kate's Dad ) ( Kate pushes her dad away ) ( Kate's Dad falls off the roof top ) Kate) ...DAD! Red) *Stops* Kate...*Walks towards the ledge* Nice job...*Looks down on the ground* ' '( Kate's Dad lays on the ground ) Red) OMG, YOU KILLED HIM...AWESOME JOB! Kate) *Head slowly lowers with a sad look* yeah...*A tear falls* Red) So...Now what... Kate) *Depressed* We wait for everything to calm down... By Wolf... C22) ...*Looking around* ''' '''Wolf) C22, are you okay? C22) ...MARCUS! Jean) No...He's a jerk...We're not...We're your friends... Wolf) Well, I'm your friend...Jean isn't so much... C22) ... Popcorn) MEOW! *Looking at C22* Jean) Popcorn... ( Popcorn jumps out of Jean's hands ) ( Wolf catches Popcorn ) ( Popcorn goes nuts ) Wolf) CLOSE THE DOOR! *Backs away* ( Jean backs away and slams the door ) Popcorn) MEOW! *Scratches Wolf's arm* Wolf) HEY, KNOCK IT OFF! ( Popcorn scratches Wolf again ) Wolf) POPCORN! ( Jean runs off ) BOOM! ( Popcorn stops ) Wolf) ...*Puts Popcorn down* Jean? Jean) Yes Wolf) What was that... Jean) I don't know...How's your arm? Wolf) What do you mean... Jean) Popcorn cut you... Wolf) *Looks at arm* O_O Why did you have to tell me! Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 17 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 16? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: Kate Category:Humagons: Red Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Kate's Dad Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Popcorn Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Marcus